


Lascivious

by Akiraaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Angst, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Sawamura lived his life as the stick-to-the rule and composed type of guy. He never let anything get in the way of accomplishing his tasks. But when the Boss he's been serving for so long assigned him as the new secretary of his Troublesome son, worse is that the guy kept attempting sexual advances to him, how could things possibly turn out? Will Sawamura be able to maintain his composed facade and remain standing firm? Or will he get swept up and give in to the guy's irresistable seduction?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

  
Sawamura took a deep breath before knocking on the door to his boss' office.

He was praying for his boss not to be in the mood to tease him and give him headaches like he does every single time.

He slowly twisted the knob and carefully went inside the office.

There, he found Kuroo, busily working on his laptop.

_'Ah. He seems to be serious with work today. That's a relief'_ Sawamura thought.

**"Excuse the intrusion sir but here are the documents you asked me to bring"** Sawamura politely said as he approached Kuroo and placed the papers on the desk.

**"Yeah. Thanks"** Kuroo said, still giving his undivided attention on the device infront of him

_'Thank God'_ Sawamura thought when he noticed that Kuroo didn't seem to have any intentions of playing tricks on him again.

**"Also, you have a scheduled meeting with Mr. Kazuma at 4 pm later"** He added

Kuroo nodded.

**"Hm. I see"** Kuroo said.

Sawamura waited for a few moments but Kuroo seemed to not need anything else so he decided to head out.

**"If you don't need anything else, I'll be taking my leave, sir."** Sawamura said before he started walking towards the door.

He was three steps away when Kuroo suddenly spoke.

**"Actually, I need you to do something"** He said

Sawamura looked back on Kuroo.

**"What is it that you need me to accomplish, sir?"** He asked.

**"Could you book me a dinner appointment and a room at ***** Hotel tonight?** " Kuroo asked.

Sawamura's eyebrows furrowed.   
He wasn't aware if Kuroo has an appointment with any other client.

His real boss, which is Kuroo's father tasked him to monitor the man's activities so he needed to know what the appointment is for.

**"Mind if I ask the purpose of this dinner appointment and hotel room?"** He asked

**"Are you meeting a business partner?"** He asked again.

Kuroo removed his stare from his laptop and gazed at Sawamura's direction instead.

**"Nah. I'm not meeting with anyone, I'm eating dinner with you"** Kuroo said

**"And the purpose of the hotel room is?"** Daichi asked

Accompaniying his boss to dinner is a normal thing however, he was confused as to why It had to be on a hotel.

A grin was formed on Kuroo's lips

**"So we could have sex after dinner"** He blatantly said as he was locking eyes with Sawamura

_'This piece of --'_ Sawamura cursed in his head.

With an annoyed expression, he turned his back on Kuroo and walked out of the room. He could even hear the guy's mischievous laugh as he closed the door.

**"Ah seriously. That Goddamn Alpha"** Sawamura told himself as he was walking back to his desk.

He facepalms as he tried to calm himself down.

_'Calm down, daichi. He's your boss'_ he thought to himself.

It was just about 2 and a half month since his real boss assigned him as Kuroo's secretary however, not a single day have passed that Kuroo failed to commit sexual advances to him or if not, causes a mess that requires him to clean up after Kuroo.

**"Ah whatever. I just have to bear with this until I get reassigned to the boss"** He convinced himself.

\-----------

All the other employees has left the office already however, Sawamura, who decided to have an OT stayed quietly accomplishing his task.

He was trying his best to focus on his work but that seemed to be a little impossible.

**"Sir, Would you mind giving me a little space?"** He attempted to ask Kuroo who was Standing on his back leaning down on Sawamura.

Kuroo just scoffed and said  
  


**"Don't wanna"**

Sawamura almost shivered as he felt the man's breath brushing tbrough his ears.

He gave up immediately knowing full well that nothing he says would actually get to Kuroo's head.

He went back on trying to focus on his work however, he felt Kuroo's hand slowly starting to roam around his chest

Kuroo's hand reached the buttons of Sawamura's shirt which he tried to unbotton but sawamura suddenly grabbed his hand to stop him before he could even do so.

**"I'd appreciate if you refrain from touching me while I'm working, sir."** Sawamura said with a threatening voice.

Kuroo just chuckled.

**"So I can touch you after?"** He playfully asked.

Sawamura took a deep breath trying to maintain his composure and resisting the urge to land his fist of his boss' face

**"That's not what I mean"** Sawamura said

It could clearly be heard that he was slightly annoyed if you base it on his tone

**"Lol. Too serious"** Kuroo said and retreated.

**"Can't you just finish that already? We're having dinner right?"** Kuroo asked Sawamura

**"Just a moment, Sir."** Sawamura replied.

Silence filled every corner of the place as Kuroo remained standing while waiting for Sawamura

It wasn't too long until Sawamura decided to wrap up things.

**"Ah. finally!"** Kuroo exclaimed.

He clicked his tongue as Sawamura looked at him

**"Who makes their boss wait for so long like that?"** He teased.

**"I'm deeply sorry, sir."** Sawamura apologized

**"Too formal."** Kuroo complained

**"Can you not be like a butler when talking to me?"** Kuroo asked

He was a little upset on how Sawamura always distances himself from him and being so formal although they're of the same age

**"Sorry"** Sawamura, once again apologized.

**"Nevermind. You're hopeless. You got so used to being my father's dog"** Kuroo said in a slightly frustrated manner.

They walked out of the company building and went to fetch Kuroo's car.

**"I'll drive"** Sawamura Volunteered but Kuroo didn't agree

**"Nah. I will"** kuroo insisted

**"But it's improper for a secretary to let his boss drive for him"** Sawamura reasoned out. But Kuroo didn't hear him out and went inside the car so sawamura had no choice left but to follow him.

\----------------

**"Sir, I think you shouldn't drink too much"** Sawamura reminded Kuroo who's drinking too much wine ever since they arrived

**"Why? are you concerned?"** Kuroo teased Sawamura.

**"No."** Sawamura, who was engrossed by his boss, bluntly denied

**"Ah. what a bore"** Kuroo said as he looked at Sawamura which made the latter's eyebrows furrow

**"Pardon?"** Sawamura asked.

**"You're too boring."** Kuroo plainly said without any hesitation

Sawamura didn't know wether to act offended or just let it pass so he didn't respond

**"Don't you wanna spice up your life a bit?"** Kuroo asked Sawamura

'You're already to much for me to handle so I don't want another trouble' is what Sawamura wanted to say but he didn't

**"and what kind of 'Spice' are you referring to, sir?"** Sawamura asked.

**"Hmm..."** Kuroo uttered and placed his hand above Sawamura's which is placed on the table

**"For example, having sex with me?"** He said while smirking.

Sawamura immediately pulled his hand and avoided Kuroo's eyes out of embarassment.

Kuroo just laughed at how Sawamura reacted.

**"Heh. What an amusing reaction..."** Kuroo told Sawamura.

**"You're making me wonder what kind of face would you make when you're in bed"** He added

Sawamura felt more uncomfortable.  
He was about to answer and ask Kuroo to stop when suddenly a strong sweet scent filled up the place.

'What the fuck is this? Is there an omega in heat?!' He thought to himself while panicking

He covered his nose and looked around to see where the strong scent is coming from

There were only a few customers left.

**"No! I-I don't want it!"**

He looked at the direction where the voice is coming from only to spot a female employee who seemed to be an omega lying on the floor while getting bugged by a customer who seemed to be an alpha who got affected by the omega's scent

**"Stop being stubborn. Just let me fuck you and all this would be over soon"** The alpha said as he continued to tug the omega's arm and force her to go with him.

**"No..."** The omega pleaded. It was obvious how the omega was feeling so weak and desperate.

He looked around and noticed that majority of the customers were alphas.

'Fuck this is dangerous' Sawamura thought.

He wanted to help the poor omega however, the pheromones was too strong that it made him too weak to even move.

He was also afraid that if he gets any closer, he'll lose his sanity and turn into someone just like the Alpha who was currently harassing the omega.

**"I told you to stop resisting!"** The alpha yelled and slapped the girl

Sawamura was surprised to see Kuroo stand up as he hit the table.

**"This fucking Jerk"** He heard kuroo say before he approached the guy and land his fist on the man's disgusting face.

**"If she told you she didn't want to, then you should stay the fuck away!** " Kuroo furiously told the Alpha who was lying on the floor from ths Impact of Kuroo's punch.

Sawamura was left in awe as he thought of how good Kuroo's Tolerance of the omega's pheromones was, considering that he drank a lot.

Kuroo Walked near the Omega who was currently breaking down and threateningly stared at anyone who looked like they were about to attack the girl.

He continued protecting her until a beta employee came to rescue the omega.

It took a lot of time before everything calmed down.

**"We should go now"** Kuroo said with a serious face.

Annoyance could be easily seen on his expression.

**"Y-yeah"** Sawamura said, slightly stuttering since he was still feeling a little weak.

It was Kuroo who stood up first and initiated walking out of the place.

\-------------------

Sawamura was the one who drove the car to Kuroo's place since Kuroo had a few drinks.

He felt awkward and didn't know how to act since It's the first time he's seing this side of Kuroo.

He got so used to the Mischievous, perverted side of him that Sawamura felt uncomfortable seeing him in a serious state.

**"Y-you... Were really cool earlier, sir"** Sawamura said breaking off the silence.

**"Really?"** Kuroo asked.

**"Hm"** Sawamura replied.

**"Then would you have sex with me now?"** Kuroo asked while trying to place his hand on Sawamura's Thigh.

Sawamura suddenly hit the break.

Kuroo laughed.  
 **"Chill. It was a joke"** He assured Sawamura so he once again started the engine and got back to driving.

However, Sawamura still looked bothered which Kuroo noticed.

He was sweating and looked really uncomfortable so Kuroo tried to examine the guy.

Kuroo made an evil grin as soon as he spotted what's bothering the guy.

Sawamura flinched as he felt Kuroo's hand on his bulging manhood.

**"I see, someone's excited"** Kuroo said with a seductive voice, still holding Sawamura's member.

Kuroo's voice had so much appeal to it that it felt like Sawamura's getting swayed.

**"T-that's because of the pheromones earlier... That's why I'm sensitive"** Sawamura Explained with his face too red as if It'll burst any minute.

Kuroo chuckled.

'Damn' Sawamura cursed in his head as he felt Kuroo Unzipping his pants.

**"S-sir I-I'm driving"** Sawamura said while stuttering.

"Then focus on driving. I'm just tryna help this little buddy here" Kuroo said as he finally got Sawamura's Shaft out of his pants

**"S-sir you don't have to--**

Sawamura didn't finish his sentence and let out a moan as Kuroo started stroking his cock

Sawamura didn't know if it was the alcohol that Kuroo drank that's only taking effect now or because he got so exposed to the omega pheromones earlier, but Kuroo seemed to be out of it at the moment.

**"S-sir...** " Sawamura moaned still trying to focus on the road.

**"Sshh... Shut up and drive properly. I don't wanna die if it's not because of pleasure"** Kuroo said as he continued moving his hands along Sawamura's Shaft in an upward and downward motion

Sawamura didn't know what to do. It was really uncomfortable but somehow, he also didn't want to resist.

**"Still not satisfied eh?"** Kuroo said as if talking to Sawamura's manhood

Sawamura, who was overwhelmed by the events was even more shocked as Kuroo decided to go down and give him a head.

**"S-stop..."** Sawamura said as he felt Kuroo licking the tip of his member.

But Kuroo acted as if he didn't hear anything and continued as he pleased.

**"Fuck it"** Sawamura said giving up the last string of resistance he had and parked the car on the side of the streets.

He lost all his strength and let Kuroo do as he wishes.

Kuroo, started to take Sawamura's length through his mouth.

Sawamura moaned as he felt pleasure from the warmth of Kuroo's mouth

Sawamura felt as if he lost his reasons for a while.

He wasn't able to take it that he even grabbed Kuroo's hair and pushed his head lightly so he could reach deeper.

He even started moving his hips a little that made Kuroo gag. Nevertheless, he continued pleasuring Sawamura.

**"S-sir... Enough now"** Sawamura said as he felt that he was nearing his climax.

But Kuroo stubbornly continued until Sawamura released his load.

Kuroo went back up and wiped the remaining of Sawamura's fluid from his lips as he swallowed the rest.

Sawamura's eyes widened.

**"S-sir I..."** Sawamura Uttered

**"I don't mind."** Kuroo told Sawamura

**"What's more important is..."** Kuroo said as he leaned forward.

He held his tie and loosened it up.

**"Shall we continue?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Shall we continue?"**

Kuroo asked as he leaned closer to Sawamura.

And only at that moment, did Sawamura realize what just happened.

He immediately blocked Kuroo's face with his hand.

**"No"** He said.

Sawamura felt a little nervous. He knew that if Kuroo insists, he won't be able to hold back anymore.

Kuroo sighed and retreated which made Sawamura a little confused.

Kuroo was not the type to hold back.

**"Well, I won't force you if you don't want to."** He said

Sawamura let out a sigh of relief.

His emotions are mixed. He didn't know wether to feel embarassed or to feel glad that they didn't go all the way.

Kuroo leaned his back on the car seat's back rest

Sawamura was too embarassed to even talk. Silence filled the atmosphere for a while before Sawamura spoke.

**"I-I'll drive you back to your place now, Sir."** He said.

He was feeling too awkward and was trying his best to avoid looking at Kuroo.

**"Okay but don't you think you should atleast hide your dick?"** Kuroo said while chuckling.

Sawamura's eyes widened as soon as he realized he never covered up his thing

He immediately tried to zip up his pants as Kuroo laughed while watching Sawamura humiliate himself

**"What was that? I know yours was big but why were you flaunting it?"** Kuroo teased sawamura who turned beet red.

**"I wasn't."** Sawamura denied.

He was praying deep inside that Kuroo would shut his mouth up but he didn't

**"Heh. I thought you were waiting for me to suck it again"** Kuroo teased him evem more.

Sawamura clenched his fist and took a deep breath

He didn't want to respond to Kuroo since he knew anything he does would just result to Kuroo teasing him even more.

**"This goddamn alpha"** he unconsciously uttered.

Kuroo heard but pretended not to notice.

'Finally losing composure huh?' Kuroo thought as he wore a mischievous grin.

**"Drive me home now, Daichi. Or would you want to drive me crazy instead?"** Kuroo playfully said.

Sawamura frowned as he once again started the engine.

\---------------------------

It was lunch break and Sawamura was spacing out while sitting on his desk, remembering all the events which occured last night.

The events last night...

and how he played with himself after he got home while thinking of his annoying boss.

**"This is so messed up"** Sawamura told himself.

**"What's messed up?"** Sawamura flinched with Kuroo's sudden appearance.

**"N-nothing, Sir."** Sawamura said.

He was feeling all awkward again.

He's been trying to avoid having to talk to Kuroo all day but the latter kept bugging him.

Kuroo raised his right eyebrow.

**"You were spacing out. What were you thinking?"** Kuroo asked while grinning.

**"It was about work"** Sawamura said.

**"Ah. I thought you were thinking about our steamy time together last nigh-**

Sawamura stood up and covered Kuroo's mouth as he looked around to see if anyone heard their conversation.

**"Sir, Stop making it sound like we had sex."** Sawamura told Kuroo but he lowered his voice.

Kuroo licked Sawamura's hand which made him pull it back.

**"Heh. It was just because you wanted to stop. Tss."** Kuroo said as if he was sulking.

**"Anyway, Come to my place later after work. There's some matters you need to accomplish there. Don't worry It'll get acknowledged as overtime"**

Sawamura furrowed his eybrows.

**"Why not let me accomplish them in here?"** Sawamura asked.

He's got a bad feeling that Kuroo's planning something bad again.

**"No more questions. "** Kuroo said.

**"I have some matters to attend to later"** Sawamura complained.

Kuroo shook his head.

**"Cancel them"** he simply said.

**"Why?"** Sawamura asked.

**"Because I'm your boss"** Kuroo said and shrugged.

**"I'm not going"** Sawamura firmly replied.

**"Hah. You're resisting now huh?"**

**"You were the one who told me not to be too formal, Sir. Also, I really can't go."** Sawamura said.

Kuroo just gave him a provoking look and turned his back

**"Let's see..."** he uttered before he walked back inside his office.

\---------------------------

Sawamura was biting his lip as he rang the doorbell to Kuroo's Unit.

He was clenching his fist, trying hard to control his emotions.

Kuroo happily opened the door and welcomed him while wearing an expression as if he was mocking him.

**"Come in."** Kuroo said, gesturing Sawamura to come inside, while the latter obediently followed.

**"thought you won't come?"** Kuroo asked, still wearing the same smug look as earlier.

**"Your father called me and told me you asked him to summon me here."** Sawamura replied.

It was obvious, how he was trying to suppress his irritation.

He was annoyed but nervous at the same time.

He feels awkward being in the same place as Kuroo after what happened but now, here he is.

Forced to be in the same place as him and what's worse is that it was Kuroo's house.

**"As expected from my father's dog"** Kuroo said and pointed at the sofa.

**"You could sit there. I'll get us some drinks"** Kuroo said as he left Sawamura for a while.

'Goddamn alpha. Using his father to get what he wants' Sawamura thought while taking a deep breath.

Kuroo immediately came back holding a few cans of beer.

**"What's that?"** Sawamura asked with curiosity.

He could clearly remember that he was summoned there for work so he's confused as to why Kuroo is giving him alcohol.

**"Uh... alcohol?"** Kuroo sarcastically responded.

**"Yeah but what for? sir?"** Sawamura asked again.

**"This is your task. To accompany me so I'll feel less lonely"** Kuroo said and sat comfortably on the sofa too partly lying down.

**"I'm here for work"** Sawamura said as he was about to stand up but Kuroo made him sit again.

**"Now, don't be like that, Daichi."** Kuroo said.

**"It won't kill you to stay a little longer would it? Also, you're already here"** Kuroo pleaded.

Sawamura gave him a suspicious look.

**"I won't do anything you you don't want me to do. I promise"** Kuroo saidnwhile raising his right hand.

Sawamura sighed.  
He really wanted to leave. Atleast the part of him who is still sane wanted to.

But then, part of him wanted to stay. That part of him which he despises, wanted to stay and do things he might regret.

Kuroo smiled.

**"Good dog"** He said.

**"I'm not a dog"** Sawamura said.

**"But you are like one. Heh. my father's dog"** Kuroo said as he opened a can of beer and gave it to Sawamura

Sawamura just clicked his tongue in response and accepted the can of beer Kuroo was handing him.

**"Come to think of it, Why are you so loyal to mu father anyway?"** Kuroo asked.

He's been thinking about it for a while now.

Why Sawamura seemed to just blindly follow his father's order.

**"Because he's a good man. He helped me get to where I am now."** Sawamura replied.

It was true. That almost everything Sawamura has achieved was because of Kuroo's father. Because being an alpha itself cannot guarantee success.

**"My father? A good person?"** Kuroo scoffed

**"Fuck that"** he said while shaking his head.

**"Impregnating an omega he never had feelings for just because he was too weak to control his instincts and throwing the same omega aside and taking her son away from her? Bullshit. If that was being Kind then everyone is a saint."** Kuroo said diverting his gaze to the television.

Bitterness filled Kuroo's voice. It was another side of him that Sawamura can rarely see.  
A side so far from the asshole he knew.

**"Ah that's why"** Sawamura said

**"What?"** Kuroo asked as he looked at Sawamura again.

Sawamura shook his head.

**"Nothing, Sir."** He said as he drank the beer he was holding.

'That's why he acted like that back when we were at the hotel' is what Sawamura thought.

There was a long silence after that. Both of them shifted their gaze on the movie that was playing on the television.

Sawamura gulped as the scenes started turning a little sensual.

He's once again feeling uncomfortable, especially that he started having these fantasies about his boss ever since last night.

He kept getting this strange feeling of yearning to dominate the man.

And right now, he's trying his best to maintain his composure and not Jump on him. However, He has limits. And what he is right now seeing might make him lose it.

Kuroo turned his head on Sawamura's direction only to see him sweating and looking all uncomfortable.

A wide grin was once again formed in his lips.

**"Heh. You okay?"** Kuroo asked while smirking.

Sawamura cleared his throat and answered.

**"Yes"**

Kuroo sat up.

**"Why are you sweating?"** Kuroo said as he pulled Sawamura by his collar leaned closer.

Sawamura panicked. He knew things would get out of hand if this continues.

**"I just feel hot, Sir"** He answered

**"The AC is on though?"** Kuroo said while getting his face closer to Sawamura's

Their lips were too close that It was almost touching.

Sawamura felt the touch of kuroo's breath on his face.

The scent of alcohol lingered on his nose.

He knew the last string of resistance and self-control would snap any minute now.

And just a few moments later,

'Fuck it' Sawamura said in his head as he grabbed Kuroo's face and started kissing him aggresively.

He pushed Kuroo down so he was lying again on the sofa as Sawamura was on top of him.

Kuroo smirked, still, not breaking off the kiss.

**"Finally giving in?"** Kuroo asked in between their kisses.

Sawamura didn't respond.  
His mind is too occupied by his sexual desires to even think.

Kuroo's lip parted a little. Sawamura took the opportunity to Insert his tongue which made Kuroo a little surprised.

'He's not holding back at all' Kuroo thought.

Sawamura suddenly started grinding, rubbing his crotch with Kuroo's while their tongues were busy battling for dominance.

Kuroo Unbuckled Sawamura's belt and Unzipped his pants only to be welcomed by Sawamura's already erected manhood.

Sawamura broke off the kiss and did the same with Kuroo's.

It was just as excited as his.

**"Fuck"** Sawamura moaned as he rubbed both their lengths together.

Kuroo rested his head on the sofa's arm rest as he moaned from pleasure.

Both are panting, trying to catch their breath.

Sawamura continued Stroking both their cocks until they came, almost at the same time.

But it didn't end with just that.

Kuroo went up and this time, he was the one who pushed sawamura and made him lie down.

He started removing his shirt while he once again initiated a steamy Kiss with Sawamura.

It was just a few moments later when both had already removed their clothes.

Kuroo's Kisses went down until it reached Sawamura's chest.

He sucked on one of Sawamura's nipples that made the latter moan.

Kuroo's hand went to the opening of Sawamura's hole.  
He was preparing to insert a finger when he saw Sawamura's terrified expression.

Sawamura's eyes widened. And he seemed to be hesitating.

Kuroo took his hand back and smirked.

**"Could it be that..."** Kuroo Chuckled a little.

**"You don't wanna get fucked?"** Kuroo asked.

Sawamura avoided Kuroo's gaze.

He may be full of sexual desires right now but still, what he wanted was to dominate and not get dominated.

He's an alpha after all.

Kuroo slighly laughed.  
Which made Sawamura feel embarassed.

But Kuroo's eyes turned back to seductive giving him gazes after a few seconds.

**"Alright. Today, I'll allow you to be on top"** Kuroo said.

Sawamura looked confused.

'What?' he thought.

Kuroo immediately noticed so he once again spoke.

**"What I'm saying is, I'm allowing you to fuck me"**

\---------------------------

Kuroo was clinging onto the sofa's arm rest as Sawamura was inserting his finger on Kuroo's hole from behind.

Sawamura's cock has been aching. Yearning to be inside Kuroo but he's holding back.

Knowing He's doing it with another Alpha, He's aware that it would take more time for Kuroo to get prepared.

**"Why the fuck are you being so slow?"** Kuroo impatiently asked.

**"I'm preparing you"** Sawamura answered. He's got no energy to argue with Kuroo right now.

His mind is occupied with the thought of Filling Kuroo up and fucking his brains out.

He inserted another finger making it three. Kuroo bit his lip, trying to suppress his moans.

**"Fuck just go ahead and put it In. I'm an alpha for Fuck's sake. I won't mind the pain"** Kuroo said with a slight hint or annoyance.

'Ah whatever' Sawamura thought and pulled out his fingers

'I don't want to wait any longer anyway' 

Sawamura Positioned himself. and slowly entered Kuroo.

Kuroo groaned from pain while Sawamura struggled to put it in

'It's so tight, It's not taking me in at all'Sawamura thought.

**"Don't hesitate. Just force it in"** Kuroo ordered.

Sawamura followed Kuroo and tried once again.

**"Fuck"** Kuroo exclaimed as he felt Sawamura's shaft enter him all of a sudden.

Sawamura hesitated to start moving at first, considering how Kuroo was feeling but he can't hold back anymore and started thrusting.

**"Fuck. Ahh.. Make it faster"** Kuroo pleaded.

Sawamura grinned.

It made him feel good.  
Seeing another alpha looking all vulnerable, while getting rammed by him somehow brings him a sense of pride.

He used his right arm as support while his left hand roamed around Kuroo's body.

His hand reached Kuroo's cock so he started stroking it.

Kuroo's moans got louder.   
Being fucked behind and getting played from the front at the same time makes him lose his mind.

**"D-Daichi I'm close"** Kuroo said while panting.

**"Me too"** Daichi said, still ramming onto Kuroo.

Their Moans and the sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the place.

Sawamura's thrusts became faster as they both approached their climax and came.

\---------------------------

Kuroo felt pain from behind as soon as he opened his eyes.

He was feeling so tired and thirsty. They did it plenty of times afterall.

He slowly sat up and saw Sawamura who was still asleep

He looked at the clock and it was 8:45 am only.

Kuroo looked at Sawamura's sleeping face.

**"So that's what happens when you cut off this dog's leash huh?"** Kuroo told himself

Slowly, Sawamura opened his eyes too.

He immediately sat up and uttered

**"Shit I gotta go to work"**

Kuroo chuckled.

**"You can skip work today"** Kuroo told Sawamura.

**"No sir, I've got tons of work to do. You too."** Sawamura refused.

Sawamura was trying to act normal but he feels so uncomfortable. He deeply regrets how he let his sexual drive take over his self control last night.

**"hah. Don't you even consider my Condition? You got so fucking rough last night. You didn't hold back even a little"** Kuroo said

**"I'm sorry, Sir."** Sawamura apologized while looking away.

**"Heh. It was so obvious that you were a virgin. You were like a starved beast"** kuroo teased

**"Shut up"** Sawamura said, still looking away.

He was too embarassed of his actions.

**"Next time I'll top"** Kuroo said which made Sawamura look at him in surprise

**"Next time?"** He asked.

Kuroo raised his eyebrow

**"Yeah. 'cause we're dating right?"** Kuroo said which made sawamura more confused.

**"oh are you the type of alpha who fucks around with people they don't date?"** Kuroo asked, trying to provoke Sawamura.

**"No But-"**

**"Then it's settled"** Kuroo said while grinning while Sawamura remained quiet trying to process things in his mind.

**"Next time, I'm topping"** Kuroo simply said.

He leaned close to sawamura's ears to whisper something.

**"and let me tell you, There's no way in hell that I'll be gentle"**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Sir, How many times should I tell you not to summon me to your office if it's not work related?"** Sawamura asked Kuroo who was acting all innocent while sitting on his desk

**"What? It was regarding work. I asked you to bring me coffee so I could work on my tasks comfortably."** Kuroo said pretending to be confused.

**"That's your fourth cup of coffee for today and you didn't even drink the three"** Sawamura said, almost nagging as he pointed the cups of coffee on Kuroo's desk.

**"Did I say I'd drink them? I just wanna smell it. It keeps ne relaxed."** Kuroo tried to reason out. 

Sawamura was left speechless from Kuroo's illogical response.

**"And why are you being rude to me? I'm your boss"** Kuroo said, trying to play the Employer card on Sawamura.

The latter just stared at him.

**"You were the one who told me to treat you casually when we're alone"** Sawamura said.

Kuroo scratched the back of his head.

**"Oh did I?"** He asked while Sawamura nodded.

Kuroo just smiled.  
Sawamura stared at him.

'Why am I even dating this goddamn alpha?' He asked himself.

All he remembers is that he made the mistake of sleeping with his boss and now, he didn't even realize that they're already dating for a month and a half.

"Since you're already here, Let me ask you. You don't have any other plans on Saturday, do you?" Kuroo asked.

Sawamura thought of it for a moment before he responded.

"I have none, sir." 

**"Alright, then I'll pick you up at 6 pm"** Kuroo said.

**"For what, sir?"** Sawamura asked with a confused look.

**"Nothing in particular. A date maybe? We're lovers afterall"** Kuroo said.

Sawamura thought of if and realized they haven't went out even once.

They did eat out but all of those were related to work.

It actually didn't feel like they were dating at all except for the steamy nights they share together from time to time.

'It wouldn't hurt me to agree, would it?' Sawamura thought.

**"Alright"** He simply said.

**"Okay"** Kuroo responded.

**"Also, Book a hotel room for us."** Kuroo added.

Sawamura looked at him and saw his devilish smile.

One glance on Kuroo's face and he already knew how the guy was planning to do a lot of lewd things once again.

And it was not as if he's complaining.  
Sawamura didn't know why but although they were both alphas, He feels this strong attraction towards Kuroo.

He didn't know why but it was too strong that he can't even resist.

He knew he should be yearning for an omega's body however, He finds sex with Kuroo more pleasurable from any other sexual intercourse he had.

**"Noted, sir."** He said trying to act formal.

**"Okay. You may leave now."** Kuroo commanded.

**"Alright."** Sawamura said and slightly bowed

**"And please refrain from calling me here for personal reasons."** He added

Kuroo smiled and nodded.

**"Yeah. I'm sorry"** He apologized.

**"Let's have fun on saturday, babe."** Kuroo teasingly said as Sawamura stepped out of the office with a flushed face.

\------------

Sawamura was waiting outside his place when he heard someone whistle.

**"Yo! That hot dude over there!"** He looked around when he heard a very familiar voice.

He didn't fail to spot Kuroo, who was waving his hand while flashing a cheeky smile.

'Damn. So embarassing' Sawamura thought

**"Sir, you didn't bring your car? Should I bring mine?"** Sawamura asked when he noticed that Kuroo didn't bring his car.

Kuroo shook his head.

**"No. I wanted to try commuting"** Kuroo said.

**"Won't it cause you trouble?"** Sawamura asked.

He knew Kuroo never tried public transportations before.

Kuroo happily nodded.

**"Yeah. I wanna try going to a normal date"** Kuroo simply said.

**"Okay?"** Sawamura replied and shrugged

He was actually a bit relieved that Kuroo didn't seem to be interested in going to fancy places since he finds them uncomfortable.

**"Okay. Where are we heading to?"** Sawamura asked.

He didn't have any plans since it was Kuroo who asked him out.

**"Cinema. Let's ride the train."** Kuro said and started walking

**"Do you even know where the station is?"** Sawamura asked.

Kuroo faced Sawamura while smiling

**"No."** He replied

'Ah this clueless aplha' Sawamura thought.

**"You're heading to the opposite direction. It's this way"** He said as he pulled Kuroo's right arm.

Kuroo just followed him while grinning.

He removed Sawamuras grasp on his arm.

**"If you're gonna hold my hand, do it properly"** He said as he held sawamura's hand and intertwined their fingers which made Sawamura flustered.

**"W-what are you doing? It's embarassing, sir."** Sawamura said, trying to free his hands but Kuroo held him tighter.

He didn't speak and acted like he didn't hear Sawamura's complaints.

Sawamura had no choice but to let Kuroo do what he wants so he continued walking while facing down due to embarassment.

\-------------

**"I see, Trains are really crowded"** Kuroo said.

He was standing while facing Sawamura who was near the door.

**"It's because it's rush hour"** Sawamura explained.

**"Ah. I see"** Kuro said while nodding

**"So, I chose the wrong time to ride the train"** He added.

The train stopped by on a station and even more people got on.

**"What the fuck, there's more?!"** Kuroo exclaimed in disbelief.

Sawamura chuckled. He's amused by Kuroo's cluelessness.

'I didn't know he's quite stupid' He thought.

As time goes by, he's getting to see more of Kuroo's unusual side.

The train got more crowded that Kuroo was pushed closer to Sawamura.

So close that their faces are almost touching.

Kuroo rested his face on sawamura's shoulder while the latter had no choice but to let him.

**"You know what? Riding the train during rush hour isn't so bad after all"** Kuroo whispered.

Sawamura almost shivered as he felt Kuroo's breath against his neck.

And strangely, the close distance between the two of them was disturbing the normal rythm of his heartbeart.

It seemed a little...

Faster.

Once again the train stopped by a station and even more people went in, causing the two to be squeezed even more into a corner.

This time, It was so close that their bodies are already touching.

Sawamura flinched as he felt Kuroo's crotch against his, but he tried his best to maintain his composure when suddenly, Kuroo spoke.

**"What should I do?"** Kuroo asked as if he was troubled.

Sawamura felt confused.

**"Why?"** He asked Kuroo.

**"I'm getting horny"** Kuroo answered.

'The fuck?' Sawamura thought to himself.

His eyes widened as he felt Kuroo's hand on his butt.

**"Sir, why are you groping me?!"** He whispered trying his best not to catch people's attention.

Kuroo Just chuckled.

**"My hands are just cold so I'm warming them up"** Kuroo playfully said.

Sawamura sighed. He just couldn't believe how Kuroo never really payed attention to where he is and is always just horny.

**"Are you an old pervert? Stop it or I'll go home"** Sawamura warned him.

Kuroo immediately pulled his hand back.

**"Alright don't be mad"** He said.

**"Then behave yourself, sir."** Sawamura firmly said, trying to act tough.

**"Yeah. I'll hold back until tonight"** Kuroo replied.

\------------------

**"That movie sucks"** Kuroo complained as they were walking out of the cinema.

He was complaining as if he watched the whole movie when all he really did is bug Sawamura who was seriously focused on what he was watching.

**"I find it nice"** Sawamura disagreed.

**"Nah. The main lead was too kind for his own good. That's why he ended up being the only one who's sad and alone at the end"** Kuroo said

**"He only did what's right."** Sawamura defended.

Somehow he felt attached to the character of the movie that's why he can't accept what Kuroo is saying.

**"Ah. right. He's just like you. The mr. Do only what's right type"** Kuroo said while throwing the trash and empty water bottles they used on the trash can.

**"Hey what if you're faced with the same situation? Would you also do the right thing?"** Kuroo asked sawamura as they begin walking again.

**"Yeah"** Sawamura immediately said like he didn't even have to think about it.

Because he firmly believes in that.   
That we should only do what is right even if it doesn't benefit us sometimes.

**"Even if you'd suffer from doing the right thing?"**

**"Yeah even if I-**

Sawamura wasn't able to finish his sentence when someone suddenly bumped onto kuroo.

The slender, blonde little guy fell on the floor so Sawamura immediately helped him.

He smelled a sweet scent that the guy was emitting. He was definitely an omega.

**"Sorry"** The boy said with a faint voice as he stood up and left immediately, not even giving Sawamura a chance to ask him if he's alright.

Sawamura's eyebrows furrowed with the guy's strange behavior.

He looked at Kuroo only to see him with his eyes widened. He's clearly in state of shock so Sawamura was a little confused.

Suddenly, Sawamura's eyes started to widen too as he felt Kuroo's pheromones spreading on the place.

It was too strong that it makes him a little weak.

'Shit don't tell me he's...'

**"Are you in a Rut?"**

\------------

Sawamura was sweating while Kuroo's head was resting on his shoulder.

They're inside a cab which Sawamura immediately hailed after he noticed Kuroo's situation.

'Fuck I'm glad the driver is a beta' Sawamura thought.

Kuroo's pheromones were too strong that it makes it hard to breathe even for an alpha like him.

He glanced at Kuroo who was breathing heavily. He was holding so tight to one of Sawamura's arms.

**"Fuck this"** He heard Kuroo whisper to himself.

**"Just wait 'til we get to the hotel. I already injected you with a suppresant so let's wait until it starts taking effect"** Sawamura tried to calm Kuroo down.

Still kuroo seemed uneasy.

**"Fuck I can't take it"** Kuroo suddenly uttered and lifted his head.

He made sawamura face him.

**"Help me"** He said as he pulled Sawamura and started kissing him aggresively.

Kuroo's kisses were never gentle but it was different this time. It was too much that he can't even seem to catch up with his face.

**"H-hold on!"** Sawamura said while trying to resist.

He's uncomfortable since they weren't the only people inside the vehicle and he knows the driver is aware of what they were doing but Kuroo was too persistent.

Kuroo started kissing Sawamura's neck but he gathered his strength to push the guy away.

**"Calm down. We're almost there"** Sawamura pleaded.

Kuroo did try his best to hold back until they arrived at the hotel.

\--------

Kuroo started kissing Sawamura as soon as he they closed the door.

**"Let's atleast do it on the bed"** Sawamura said in between their kisses.

He didn't even know if having self with a fellow alpha could be of any help with Kuroo's Rut but he decided to just try.

Because he's also aware on how hard it is to hold yourself back during those times.

They headed into the bed without breaking of the kiss.

Kuroo immediately started to remove his clothes.

He was too impatient and can't seem to hold himself back anymore.

He's almost losing every string of sanity left and would just give in to his instincts any time soon and he feela sorry to Sawamura for that because he knows it's going to be really hard for him.

After he removed his own clothes, he hurriey removed Sawamura's as they kiss.

He's too rough even with just the kiss and kept biting the other's lips.

He was kissing Sawamura as if his life depended on it.

His kisses went down to sawamura's neck, sucking and licking, leaving marks to it.

It went down to Sawamura's chest. He licked and bit one of Sawamura's nipples while he played with the other using his hand.

Moans escaped from Sawamura's lips as he felt the pleasure from what Kuroo is doing.

That part became more sensitive since the guy loved to play with it everytime they do it.

Kuroo continued to lick sawamura all over, leaving a lot of marks to the man's body until he spoke.

**"I'm sorry I can't wait no more"** Kuroo said as he slightly went up, positioning his Shaft on Sawamura's hole.

Sawamura's eyes widened. He haven't even prepared himself yet and now he's about to take Kuroo's length

**"F-fuck"** Sawamura uttered as he felt Kuroo's cock forcing its way inside.

He bit his lip as he felt the stinging pain in his hole.

'Goddamn it this hurts' Sawamura thought but still chose to endure since he understand Kuroo's Situation.

It was only a few moments before Kuroo started moving.

**"Shit. So tight"** Kuroo uttered as he tried to thrust a little faster.

Sawamura moaned loudly as he felt Kuroo thrusting deeper.

He wrapped his arms around Kuroo's body, even scratching to suppress his moans from both pleasure and pain.

He pulled Kuroo closer to him.  
Kuroo moved even faster and Sawamura almost lost his mind as he felt Kuroo's thing reaching the deepest parts of him.

It wasn't too long until Kuroo came inside him.

Sawamura tried to catch his breath and glanced at Kuroo.

**"Not enough."** He heard Kuroo uttered.

He was taken aback when Kuroo suddenly flipped him over.

Kuroo once again positioned his cock on Sawamura's hole but this time it's from the back.

'Fuck can't I even ger a break?' Sawamura thought however, he can't even complain since he's aware that Kuroo isn't in the right state of mind.

Sawamura groaned in pain once again as Kuroo slowly entered him.  
Kuroo used his other hand to stroke Sawamura's shaft and played with it.

**"Shit"** Sawamura uttered.

He felt weak from being played on the front and fucked from behind.

He almost shivered when he felt Kuroo licked his nape.

**"A-ah"** he groaned as he felt Kuroo bite him there.

'Why? I'm not an omega' He thought to himself.

He felt confused as to why Sawamura was biting him when they can't even bond since they were both alphas but the thought was immediately brushed off as Kuroo started moving faster and more aggresive.

It felt so good from behind that Sawamura didn't even try to suppress his moans anymore.

**"I-I'm c-coming"** Sawamura uttered before he came.

He buried his head on the pillow as soon as Kuroo came inside once again.

He felt Kuroo's mouth near his right ear.

'Fuck' Sawamura thought to himself as he felt Kuroo whisper

**"Not enough"**

\---------------

Sawamura woke up inside Kuroo's arms.

He immediately felt an excruciating pain from his behind.

He glanced at Kuroo, who was sleeping peacefully.

He felt slightly annoyed how thebguy could sleep so sound after making him suffer until dawn.

'But how could he suddenly get into a rut?' Sawamura thought.

Sure the guy they encountered was definitely an omega but he knows Kuroo was good at controlling himself even under the influence of omega pheromones so why did he fall into a rut?

He felt Kuroo's sudden movement. He saw the guy slowly open his eyes so he looked at him but Kuroo averted his gaze.

He buried his face on Sawamura's neck  
as if he was too embarassed to face him.

**"Sorry"** Kuroo said.

Sawamura sighed.

**"And why are you acting shy now? It's fine Sir"** He said but he felt Kuroo shake his head.

**"Fuck I can't even remember what happened last night."** Kuroo complained

**"That doesn't matter"** Sawamura said.

**"What's important is to find out the sudden trigger of your rut. It would be bad if you always suddently go into rut like that"** Sawamura said.

He freed himself from Kuroo's arm and slowly sat up.

He picked his phone up from the table beside the bed and dialed a number.

It was Kuroo's family doctor.

Sawamura talked for a while, explaining things to the person on the other line while Kuroo sat up too and leaned his head closer to Sawamura's trying to hear the conversation too.

There was a long pause after Sawamura finished explaining things until the doctor spoke.

**"No other thing could explain this occurence however, I thought this is considered just an urban legend..."**

The doctor said on the other line said.

**"What is it?"** Sawamura asked.

**"Hmm... Sir, Are you aware of what a fated pair is?"**


	4. Chapter 4

"A fated pair huh?" Sawamura uttered as he stared at the ceiling of his room.

It's almost midnight but his senses are still wide awake, still recalling the conversation with the doctor earlier.

No matter how hard he tries, he can't deny the fact that it bugs him.

That it triggers this strange feelings within him.

Feeling of wanting to keep Kuroo to himself and keep him away from his fated pair.

He was about to go to sleep when his phone suddenly rang.

It was Kuroo.

'He's still awake too?' Sawamura thought.

He picked up his phone to answer the call immediately.

"Yes sir?" He said

"Did I disturb you?" Kuroo asked.

Sawamura shook his head although he knew full well that the other can't see him.

"No, sir. I haven't gone to sleep yet" Sawamura said.

"Heh. Why? Are you thinking of me?" Kuroo asked. And even though he couldn't see Kuroo's face, he knows the other is wearing a wide grin on the other end of the line.

Kuroo wasn't fully wrong. He's somehow the reason as to why he's still up but still, Sawamura would never admit that.

"No, Sir." Sawamura replied.

"Ah. So cold. While I'm here, staying up late just to think about you" Kuroo said, pretending to be sulking.

"I didn't ask you to do so, sir." Sawamura coldly replied.

"I've been thinking about it but why do you still keep calling me sir?" Kuroo asked from the other line.

They've been sharing a sensual relationship for over a month and somehow, Sawamura never casy uttered his name.

"because you are my boss" He simply replied and shrugged.

"But I'm also your boyfriend though?" Kuroo said.

"Can't you try calling me babe?" Kuroo demanded.

"That would be impossible" Sawamura declined.

"You really are so cold. Come on, I try my best to perform well in bed, can't you reward me a little?" Kuroo said, half teasing.

"I can try calling you Kuroo" Sawamura said.

He was trying to sound cool but is actually embarassed.

"Tsk. Whatever. I actually called to ask you to come to work 30 minutes earlier and go straight to my office" Kuroo said, giving up the thought of Sawamura, calling him pet names.

"For what, sir?" Sawamura asked.

"I don't know a quickie?" Kuroo teased and chuckled while Sawamura didn't respond.

"I'm kidding. I wanna discuss something" Kuroo said.

Sawamura nodded.

"Alright." Sawamura agreed.

30 minutes wouldn't be any different to him anyway because he always went to work earlier than usual.

"Yeah. Ok I'll hang up now." Kuroo said

"One more thing, I should always be the last thing you think of before sleep. Remember that" He added.

Sawamura can't help but shake his head while clicking his tongue with Kuroo's word.

'He's really like a teenager when it cones to dating' Sawamura thought.

Suddenly, like something strange posessed him, he thought of teasing the guy.

"Noted" He said.

"Okay. Goodnight" Kuroo said as he was about to end the call

"Goodnight, Babe" Sawamura said which made Kuroo gasp.

"What did you--

Kuroo wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Sawamura ended the call immediately.

'That was embarassing' Sawamura thought as he placed his phone back the bedside table.

He lied down his bed and closed his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep. However, his heart didn't seem to cooperate as it was beating intensely.

Kuroo on the other hand also lied back.   
He was facing the ceiling while using his right arm to cover his eyes.

'Damn. Why the fuck is that so cute?'

Kuroo thought as a wide smile was plastered on his face.

"Fuck I can't stop smiling" He said, trying to out on a straight face but failed.

And for a brief moment, the two were distracted from the thought of Kuroo having his fated pair.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"You asked me to come early sir?" Sawamura asked as soon as he arrived on Kuroo's office.

"Hm" Kuroo said. 

"Could you lock the door for me?" Kuroo asked which made Sawamura raise an eyebrow. Nevertheless, he still followed His command.

After he did, Kuroo stood up and went behind Sawamura.

"What is it, Sir?" Sawamura asked when he suddenly felt Kuroo's arms wrapping around him.

Kuro was hugging Him from behind.

"S-sir?" Sawamura uttered as he felt something in his chest

'there it is again' Sawamura thought. He was pertaining to the disturbance of his heartbeat's rythm that's caused by Kuroo's behavior.

Kuroo became silent for a while but he refused to let go of Sawamura, Whose face is so red, looking like it was about to explode.

"Say, weren't you even bothered?" Kuroo suddenly spoke

"Bothered by what?" Sawamura asked with a confused expression.

"You know, That fated pair thing." Kuroo said.

"Why should I be?" He, once again asked.

Sawamura was still botgered bybthe fact that kuroo was holding him but he decided to pretend not to mind.

It was not as if he doesn't feel pleasant anyway.

"So you won't care? Although I have a fated pair? It won't affect us?" Kuroo consecutively asked.

"That was just a speculation, sir. And if it was true, all we have to do is to not let you guys have an interaction" Sawamura simply answered.

He gave it a lot of thought last night and He thought there wouldn't be any conflict if the two just doesn't cross paths.

Kuroo let out a sigh of relief.

He brokethe hug off and made Sawamura face him, holding both of his shoulders.

"So you won't break up with me?" Kuroo asked.

"Why would I?" Sawamura asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"ah. I just thought you'd use this chance to break up since this is just a one sided relationship" Kuroo said.

"You're the only one who thinks this is one sided, sir." Sawamura replied that surprised Kuroo a little

"so you like me?" Kuroo asked, with his voice full of excitement.

"I refuse to respond to that" Sawamura said.

"Hey, if you like me, then atleast say it" Kuroo Iinsisted

Somehow, Sawamura didn't think it was annoying. He thought it was something Kuroo does just to feel assured. So he wanted to calm him down.

He let out a sigh and pulled Kuroo's head to grant him a kiss.

Kuroo was surprisedfor a while but kissed ack later on.

It lasted for atleast 30 seconds but unlike the other kisses they shared, this one's gentle.

It was sweet and...

Somehow, calming.

Sawamura ended the Kiss and immediately turned his back on Kuroo, leaving the latter dumbfounded.

"It's time for work now" He said as he twisted the knob to step outside.

\---------------------------

"What's my schedule for today?" Kuroo asked Sawamura, who was busy working on his laptop.

Sawamura removed his gaze from his laptop and checked his mini notebook of Kuroo's schedule.

"Nothing but an appointment with a potential ambassador of our new product" Sawamura said.

"And I advice you to be mindful of your behavior, sir. It says He's a really famous influencer and model so It would be beneficial for us if he'd sign a contract" He reminded Kuroo since the guy always seem to stir up trouble when meeting clients.

"Influencer? Who?" Kuroo asked.

Sawamura checked his notebook again and searched for the guy's name.

"Ah. It was Mr. Kozume" Said

Kuroo acted as like he was trying to recall if he knew the guy.

"A famous influencer you say? I haven't heard anything about him though?" Kuroo said while Sawamura just shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't heard of him either." Sawamura replied.

"But still, behave properly. I won't be around later since I need to accompany your father as he asked me a favor" Sawamura reminded Kuroo.

"Choosing my father over me, you're still as loyal to your old master" Kuroo said pretending to sulk.

"Stop comparing me to a dog." Sawamura complained.

Kuroo chuckled a little and Patted the other's head which made Sawamura show a displeased expression

"I get it. I'll behave well later" Kuroo said.

"'kay get back to your office now" Sawamura commanded.

'Heh. He sounds more like the boss than me' Kuroo thought as he took steps towards his office.

It has been a month since the incident and they've been living harmoniously ever since.

Sawamura started to become comfortable with his relationship with Kuroo while Kuroo was doing his best to understand the reasons behind Sawamura's behavior.

Both even almost forgot about the incident and Kuroo's fated pair.

Both were too complacent that there wouldn't be any conflict, clueless of what might happen next.

\---------------------------

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tetsurou isn't it?" Kuroo, who was busy with some papers he was working on, heard a voice after some faint knocks on the door of his office.

"Uh you could come and sit here" Kuroo said, pertaining to the seat infront of his desk, still not removing his eyes from what he was doing.

He just took some moments scanning and the papers and looked up to the person infront while reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kozume It's a pleasu--

Kuroo wasn't able to finish what he was about to say.

Instead, he was frozen on his seat, with his eyes widened and his mouth open as he saw the identity of the man infront of him.

'It's him' Kuroo thought as he saw the same guy he bumped onto a month ago.

His fated pair.

\---------------------------

"It's nice being accompanied by you once again" The old man who was sitting on the backseat said.

It was none other than Kuroo's father. Sawamura's previous boss.

"It's a pleasure to serve you once again, sir." Sawamura said.

It's been a while since they had a talk and the fact that he's dating the man's son, makes Sawamura feel a little awkward.

"How is Kuroo doing by the way? Causing any trouble recently?" The old man asked.

Sawamura shook his head.

"So far, he's not doing anything that may stir up trouble, Sir" He said.

The old man nodded in response.

"Hm. He's been senile for a while now that's good. How is the business going?" Kuroo's father asked again

Suddenly, Sawamura felt his left eye twitching.

'Is that a sign of bad luck?' Sawamura thought.

He's been getting an ominous feeling all day ever since he woke up so he can't help but wonder.

"Sawamura?" He snapped back to reality as the old man called him again

"Ah. It's doing well, sir. At this moment, your son is supposed to meet Mr. Kozume. our target ambassador for the new product we are about to launch" Sawamura reported

The old man nodded as he held his chin.

"Ah. That Kozume? You have to make him sign the contract. He holds a lot of influence, being an omega who was able to climb up the ladder" The old man said.

"Yes sir. Mr. Kuroo is doing his best right now." He just replied.

He stopped the car as he saw the red light.

"Ah. Speaking of, look at that Billboard over there. It's him" Kuroo's father said, pertaining to the large billboard outside.

Sawamura slowly averted his gaze from the road and to the Billboard sign.

He was dumbfounded with the sight.

"Fuck" He uttered.

He immediate searched for a place to park the car.

"What's happening?" The old man asked.

"I'm sorry sir but I'll have to ask another person to accompany you" He said with his voice filled with nervousness

He was panicking as he picked his phone up and called another employee of their company.

'Fuck. Please hold on for a moment'

He didn't know what to do. He was thinking of asking an officemate to check on Kuroo but that would put the guy in a tight spot if ever they're caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Sir, I already called another employee who was nearby and he's on his way. I am truly sorry" Sawamura said as he hurriedly went out of the car, leaving the old man speechless and confused.

He immediately hailed a cab to head back to the company.

His heartbeat was extremely fast and it wasn't in a pleasant way.

He feels like something bad will happen. No. It was as if he was certain.

Something bad will happen.

'Fuck. Kuroo try your best to hold back.' He thought as he was fudgeting in the passenger seat, getting impatient.

\---------------------------

Kuroo almost fell from his seat while holding his chest.

It was so hard for him to breathe.

He's sweating so much as he was clenching his fist and biting his lips which are already bleeding.

He was looking at Kozume who was already on the floor, also trying to catch his breath while his knees were weakened.

Both were emitting an enormous amount of pheromones triggered by their heats.

Kuroo was getting dizzy. He didn't know what to do.

His instincts are telling him to ravage the man infront of him

His body was yearning to hold the guy's tiny body. To lick every part of him and feel the warmth of being inside the guy.

Everything in his being is screaming for him to fuck Kozume.

Kuroo closed his eyes and envisioned Sawamura's face.

'I have to hold back' Kuroo thought.

He's trying his best to control himself although it was too tough for him.

"Mr. Tetsurou" Kozume uttered

"I'm sorry... But It's pleading to be filled up by you" Kozume said with a faint voice, pertaining to his hole.

The guy slowly went up and went near Kuroo.

"Stop" Kuroo pleaded. He didn't want Kozume to get closer.

Any step closer and he'll lose all the remaining sanity and control he had in him.

"Sorry." Kozume apologized as he pulled Kuroo for a kiss the moment he approached him.

And with that, Sawamura's image became blurry to Kuroo's mind...

Until it Vanished.

\---------------------------

Sawamura was running as fast as he can.

He just arrived at the company building and as if fate was really playing games with him, The elevator was unavailable.

He immediately ran so he could use the stairs instead.

He can't even feel the exhaustion.

His mind was occupied by only Kuroo.

Hoping that Kuroo was able to hold back. Even just until he arrives.

He was panting as he reached the floor where Kuroo's office is located.

One step near the office's door and it already struck him.

It was as if his heart stopped beating.

He didn't even wanted to open the door and see what kind of sight would he find.

It was as if he already knew.

He took a deep breath, inhaling a scent he didn't want to smell.

A mixed scent of an Omega and Alpha's pheromones.

Trembling, he twisted the knob to Kuroo's office and as soon as he opened the door, he stumbled upon a painful sight that awaits him.

On the floor of the office, were a wasted-looking Kuroo and Kozume.

With both their clothes loose.

Both were looking down and shedding tears. Looking all regretful.

Sawamura closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He is taking his time to comprehend the scene he 's seeing.

Sawamura observed Kozume, who was sitting on the floor, looking down.

His clothes were wrinkled.  
He had a lot of red marks left on most parts of his body. It's sinking in. Sawamura knew they did it.

Sawamura's gaze focused on the guy's nape and there, he spotted.

A bite mark.  
They've bonded.

Sawamura was shattered.  
He can't even manage to utter a word.

He may only be realizing it fully Just now but he loves Kuroo.

And it was painful that an incident like this is what took him to realize these feelings.

He was completely broken.  
But he wasn't crying. He can't even get himself to cry.

There were no tears...  
But there was pain.

Slowly, he looked at Kuroo who was now looking up, staring at him.

The guy's eyes were full of emotions.

Confusion, guilt, pain, desperation, and regret.

He was looking at Sawamura with vulnerable eyes.

"I-I... Made a mistake... Sawamura."


	5. Chapter 5

  
Sawamura was walking along the streets, half-drunk.

It has been three weeks since what happened and he never had a talk with Kuroo ever since.

He didn't show up to work either. He wanted time to think things through.

Kuroo attempted to contact him but he's still not prepared to face him yet so he's been avoiding him.

Suddenly, he spotted someone familiar.

It was Kozume, doing the same thing as him.

Aimlessly walking alongside the streets with their minds full of thoughts.

And Sawamura didn't know what kind of a masochist soul possesed him but he decided to approach the guy.

**"You okay?"** He asked as Kozume looked as if he's lost in deep thought.

It was just when he spoke that Kozume noticed him.

The guy looked at him with a hint of surprise in his expression.

**"Ah. Yes."** Kozume anwered, facing down.

He can't bring himself to look at Sawamura's eyes.

Sawamura knew it's stupid of him to even talk to Kozume However, he can't help but worry. That's how he is anyway.

**"are you drunk?"** Kozume asked him as he smelled the scent of alcohol from Sawamura.

**"No. I only had a few shots"** Sawamura replied.

**"Ah."** Kozume uttered and didn't speak again.

He really wants to have a talk with Sawamura as soon as he learned that He is the lover of the man he slept and bonded with but he was too ashamed.

He didn't have the face and courage to even approach him.

Sawamura noticed right away that Kozume seemed to have something to say so being the nice guy that he is, he asked him.

**"Would you have a talk with me for a bit?"** Sawamura asked.

He's aware it wasn't a good idea yet, he did it.

Kozume slowly nodded as a response.

'Right. Maybe it's a perfect time to settle things with this guy' Sawamura thought, trying to convince himself that he's doing something right.

\-------------

The loud noise of people drinking and the strong smell of alcohol. It was a pretty chaotic ambiance but the two were just silently sitting there, face to face not even lifting a single glass of alcohol they ordered.

It remained like that for a moment until Kozume tried to break off the silence.

**"I-I learned that... You were Mr. Tetsurou's lover"** He said.

Sawamura nodded to confirm that he is Kuroo's lover.

Or he was.

Kozume looked down, once again avoiding meeting Sawamura's eyes.

**"I-I don't know how... how I should apologize"** Kozume said with his eyes starting to tear up.

**"I didn't want it either but... I don't know what got to me"** He said.

Sawamura sighed. He's hurt but he was feeling bad for the guy too.

He knows it was just because if their instincts. That goddamn instincts that makes people lose their reason.

**"I understand"** Sawamura said, trying to console Kozume.

**"I mean, I don't but I'm trying to"** He said.

It was true. He could never understand what Kuroo and Kozume felt that day but he is aware that the two didn't want that to happen and that's why it's frustrating.

Because he knows it was no one's intention to hurt him but he is hurting.

It was frustrating that he couldn't blame anyone or anything but fate.

**"But I ruined you"** Kozume said with a cracking voice.

**"Or maybe we weren't just mean to be? An Alpha in a relationship with another alpha doesn't make any sense anyway."** Sawamura said as he started drinking a glass of beer.

He lifted another glass with his other hand and tried to reach out to Kozume but the latter shook his head.

**"I-I can't."** Kozume said.

Sawamura's eyebrows furrowed.  
 **"Ah. are you sick?"** He asked, thinking that maybe it was the reason why the other didn't look well but Kozume shook his head while looking down.

**"No"** He said.

**"It's because today..."** Kozume said looking like he was hesitating to say it but Sawamura patientlybwaited for what he was about to say.

**"Today I found out that... I am carrying something. In here."** Kozume said as he caressed his belly.

Sawamura was left dumbfounded. He almost lost grip on the glass he was holding.

And he felt something in his chest. Something that stings so bad bad that his eyes are on the verge of tears.

while Kozume's tears fell rapidly.

**"I'm sorry"** He apologized once again.

For the second time, Sawamura didn't know what to do.

His mind is blank and can't seem to process things once again. 

Still he tried his best to be calm. He didn't want to look like a mess infront of Kozume so he tried to take a deep breath, and asked.

**"Does Kuroo know?"**

**"N-not yet"** Kozume replied.

That moment, Sawamura knew his love is totally hopless now.

Once again, He took a deep breath and forced a smile.

**"You should tell him immediately. So the both of you could plan what course of action to take. Both of you have a really huge influence over the media after all"** He said, trying to act as normal as possible while his head is a mess.

**"But how about you? You're with hi--**

**"I don't matter"** Sawamura cut Kozume off.

**"What you should think of right now are your images and the child. I'm not in the picture. I can take care of myself"** Sawamura said, trying to assure Kozume that he's alright.

Even he, himself is getting annoyed for his own martyrdom.

But he had no choice. Because that's him. It was how he is.

**"For now, we should head out of here. I'm sorry for taking you here. didn't know you aren't allowed to drink"** Sawamura apologized.

Kozume can't help but just look and wonder how could he maintain this type of composure despite everything that happened.

They were about to stand up when suddenly, someone from behind Kozune started throwing a fit.

**"Fucking pigs! All those disgusting Omegas should just disappear!"** The guy said, slamming a chair onto the ground.

**"Sluts who fucking spread their disgusting smell to lure out alphas so you could suck up to them!"** He screamed again.

'Is he a beta?' Sawamura thought, analyzing the man's physique.

He looked like an office-worker. He still had his suit and tie on.

'Perhaps his omega officemate got ahead of him' Sawamura thought.

**"That's not true."** He was surprised when Kozume suddenly spoke.

**"Omegas don't do that just to suck up to alphas we work hard to achieve things. We work even harder than anyone else"** Kozume said.

'Fuck.' Sawamura thought as he remembered that the guy was an Advocate for omega rights.

He's worried since the drunk guy seems to be not in the right state of mind so the guy might resort to violence any minute however, Kozume was unfazed.

**"huh?!"** The guy exclaimed and approached their table

**"You a fucking omega?!"** The guy asked as he grabbed Kozume's face.

**"S-sir Stop--**

Sawamura didn't finish his sentence as the man grabbed and broke a bottle of beer from the table and pointed it to Kozume.

Sawamura's eyes widened.

'Fuck it. What should I do?!' Sawamura thought. 

The guy was about to swing his hand, trying o injure Kozume but then, Sawamura's body moved on it's own.

He grabbed the guy by his arm to stop him.

The guy let go of Kozume and dealt with Sawamura, who was trying to get the sharp object out of his hand. But maybe because of alcohol, the guy seemed to be stronger despite Sawamura being an alpha.

The guy glared at sawamura.

**"Don't fucking meddle!"** The guy yelled as he swinged his arm.

Everyone's eyes widened.   
Kenma gasped and even Sawamura was surprised as he felt a sharp object slice through his neck.

The next thingbhe felt was a lot of blood gushing from his neck.

His vision became blurry. He caught a glimpse of the guy getting tackled down by two men and Kozume rushing to him before everything went black.

\-----------

Kozume was silently waiting outside the operating room.

He's all pale and sweating, covered with Sawamura's blood.

He was still shocked the events and didn't know whonto call so he decided to call Kuroo.

It was not too long until the man arrived.

**"Where is he?!"** Kuroo asked as soon as he approached Kozume.

**"What happened to him?! What the fuck did you do?!"** He asked while grabbing Kozume oh the collar and shaking him.

The other's tears tears started flooding his eyes but no words came out. Probably because of shock.

He just stared at Kuroo while crying without saying a word.

Kuroo noticed Kozume's fright so slowly he let go of him.

He didn't want to act like that but he wasn't able to help it. It was Sawamura's life that's at stake and that's probably why he's reacting that way.

Both their attention was taken bybthe doctor who went out of the operating room.

**"Is Mr. Sawamura's guardian here?"** the doctor asked.

Kuroo rushed to the Doctor's direction.

**"How is he?"** Kuroo asked

**"Luckily, he was taken immediately to the hospital before losing so much blood."** thebdoctor started

**"The patient is currently in a stable condition however, he'a still unconscious"** the doctor said.

Kuroo nodded.  
The doctor started walking away and only Kozume and Kuroo were left again.

They remained in silence, waiting for Sawamura to get taken out.

\------------------------

Kuroo was walking through the corridors of the hospital, coming back from showering home.

He only left the hospital one time for the past 2 days, waiting for Sawamura to wake up.

He walked towards Sawamura's room only to find it with the door slightly opened

He peeped through it Only to find a doctor and a few nurses surrounding Sawamura's bed.

He roamed his eyes and saw.

Sawamura regained consciousness.

He felt relieved and a little happy at the same time.

He waited until the Doctor and nurses headed out before he approached Sawamura, Who was sitting on the bed.

**"Are you hurting anywhere?"** He asked.

The latter shook his head.

**"No"** he simply said.

Both were feeling uncomfortable with each other's presence.

**"I'm glad"** Kuroo replied.  
He sat on the edge of Sawamura's bed but didn't speak a word.

**"Where is Mr. Kozume?"** Sawamura asked because he was feeling awkward.

**"I don't know"** Kuroo shrugged.

They fell silent again.   
Both had a lot to say to each other but can't seem to do so.

**"Sawamura"** Kuroo broke off the silence.

Sawamura looked at him.

**"I'm sorry"** Kuroo said, on the verge of tears.

Sawamura rested his back on the headboard.

**"It was something inevitable. Don't feel too guilty"** Sawamura said, acting calm once again when in reality, he's in pain.

**"Still, I'm sorry for not being able to control myself"** Kuroo apologized once again.

**"It's okay, Sir. I'll be okay so just focus on your pair and don't mind me"** Sawamura said.

**"Also...**

**It didn't seem like it but I was happy being with you. So thank you, Sir"** Sawamura added which made Kuroo stare at him.

**"So you're ending us?"** Kuroo asked with both confusion and desperation in his voice.

'I thought he's not mad but why... Why is he breaking up with me?' Kuroo thought.

Sawamura became confused too.

'why would I not?' he thought.

**"Ofcourse, Sir. We should"** He replied.

Being the righteous guy he is, he wouldn't even think of staying in a relationship where Kuroo has a pair and a child.

**"B-but there's a way to break the bond. I can break the bond so why?"** Kuroo asked, almost pleading.

Sawamura furrowed his eyebrows.

**"What do you mean why? You're having a child"** Sawamura said.

Kuroo looked like he was surprised. It was the firstbtime he's learning it.

**"H-huh?"**

**"Mr. Kozume didn't tell you yet?"** Sawamura asked.

Kuroo slowly shook his head. He's still in state of shock.

He slowly looked down.

**"So it's hopeless, afterall"** Kuroo said.

He didn't know what to feel. It should normally be blissful finding out you're having a child but why isn't he happy at all?

**"B-but what about you?"** Kuroo asked.

**"What should we do? Sawamura"** he asked once again while lifting his head up to look at Sawamura.

Sawamura felt a pang of pain as he saw sorrow and desperation on Kuroo's eyes.

It wasn't the Kuroo he knew. The Kuroo he knew always had a playful and mischievous look in his eyes but the one infront of him just...

Just seems so lost.

**"We should...**

**We should do the right thing, Kuroo"** Sawamura said.

He tried forcing an assuring smile.  
He's getting used to acting tough.

**"But you're the one I want to be with"** Kuroo said.

Sawamura flicked his forehead.

**"Don't repeat your father's mistakes"** He said.

Kuroo averted his gaze.  
He can't say anything back because Sawamura was completely right.

He hated his father so much for what he dis but he's in the same situation now and he wanted to commit the same mistake his father did.

**"I know it's too late to say this but I never told you this before.  
**

**I love you, Kuroo. That's why I want you to do what's right."**

Kuroo can't say anything.  
He don't even know if he had the right to.

Sawamura didn't speak anymore either. He juat remained looking at Kuroo, who was contemplating.

**"You should have a talk with Mr. Kozume"** Sawamura suddenly said.

**"I don't want to leave you"** Kuroo said.  
He didn't plan on leaving Sawamura in that state.

**"I'll be fine, sir. So you should go. You're just making things harder for me if you stick around."** Sawamura said but Kuroo didn't want to listen.

**"Sir, Please leave."** Sawamura said. It was more like a command than a plea.

Kuroo couldn't argue.   
He had no right to.

**"Ah, wait."** Sawamura said as he tugged Kuroo's arm when he's about to stand.

**"I'm sorry sir, but one last time"** Sawamura said.

He pulled the guy towards him and captured the man's lips.

It wasn't sweet.   
It was more of a kiss that brings deep sorrow to the heart.

Because it's the last.  
A parting kiss.

\--------------

Sawamura took a deep breath before knocking on the door to his boss' office.

It's the first time he's coming to the office after he got out from the hospital.

He slowly twisted the knob and carefully went inside the office.

There, he found Kuroo, busily working on his laptop.

**"Excuse the intrusion ir but I came here to give you something"** Sawamura said as he approached Kuroo who baerted his gaze from his laptop to him.

He handed him an envelop with a paper inside so Kuroo examined it.

Kuroo stared at it for a few moments as soon as he saw what's written.

'Resignation Letter'

He looked at Sawamura with a pained expression.

Sawamura smiled at him.  
Wether it's forced or not, No one can tell by how Sawamura looks.

**"It's time to let go of the loyal dog's leash. Sir"  
**


End file.
